Christine Auten
| birth_place = Houston, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actress ADR Director Script | alias = Christine M. Auten Christine McPeters Chris Auten Chris M. Auten Ann McPeters | gender = Female | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | agent = }} Christine McPeters Auten (born February 26, 1969 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actress, ADR Director, and Script who works for FUNimation Entertainment and ADV Films. She has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films. Auten made her theatrical film debut in the 2005 film "After Twilight" as a bookish nerd caught up in a rebellion against a theocratic new order in Texas. Currently, she lives in Austin, Texas with her husband. Anime * AD Police - Karen Jordan * Air - Hijiri Kirishima * Air Gear - Rika Noyamano * Angelic Layer - Shuko Suzuhara * Aura Battler Dunbine - Marvel Frozen * Azumanga Daioh - Sakaki * Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 - Priscilla S. "Priss" Asagiri * Best Student Council - Yukimi Itami * Chrono Crusade - Rizel * Claymore - Teresa * Coyote Ragtime Show - Angelica Burns * D.N.Angel - Toki no Byoushin (Second Hand of Time) * Devil May Cry: The Animated Series - Lynn Marcus * Divergence Eve - Luxadara Frail * E's Otherwise - Maria * Eden of the East - Kuroha Diana Shiratori * Full Metal Panic!: The Second Raid - Xia Yu Fan * Fullmetal Alchemist - Izumi Curtis * Galaxy Fraulein Yuna - Princess Mirage * The Galaxy Railways - General Forecis * Ghost Stories - Keiichirou Miyanoshita * Hell Girl - Fujie Minato * Jinki: Extend - Mel J * King of Bandit Jing in Seventh Heaven - Cassis * Kurau: Phantom Memory - Ayaka's Mother * Lady Death: The Movie - Lady Death * Madlax - Limelda Jorg * Magikano - Tetsuko Hongo * Misaki Chronicles - Luxadara Frail * Moonlight Mile - Narrator * Mushishi - Tagane (Ep. 10), Miku (Ep. 24) * Negima! - Chigusa Amagasaki * Noir - Belladonna * One Piece - Sanji (young) * Orphen - Azalie * Ouran High School Host Club - Fuyumi Otori * Pani Poni Dash! - Mesousa * Peacemaker - Ayumu Yamazaki * Power Dolls - Alice Knox * Princess Nine - Shino Hayakawa * Princess Tutu - Edel, Uzura * Project Blue Earth SOS - Dr. Anderson * Pumpkin Scissors - Cecil * RahXephon - Elvy Hadhiyat * Red Garden - Kate's Mother * Sekirei - Karasuba * Sister Princess - Mamimi "Mami" Yamagami * Steel Angel Kurumi - Eiko Kichijouji * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross - Claudia LaSalle, Narrator * Tokyo Majin - Takako Iwayama * Trinity Blood - Sister Noélle Bor * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie - Ms. Sanada * Utawarerumono - Sopoku * Venus Versus Virus - Sonaka * Vexille - Maria * Welcome to the NHK - Shizue Sato * Xenosaga: The Animation - Pellegri * xxxHolic - Mayuko ADR Staff ADR Director * Best Student Council * Moonlight Mile * Pani Poni Dash! * Utawarerumono ADR Script * Area 88 * Gantz * Ghost Stories * Moonlight Mile * Pani Poni Dash! * Utawarerumono External links * *2005 interview of Christine Auten Category:1969 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people it:Christine Auten ja:クリスティーヌ・オートン